The present invention relates to an arrangement for feeding fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine.
Arrangements of the abovementioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements has a pump chamber of a gerotor pump, which is limited by two special end walls. In another multistage pump arrangement the rotors of each pump stage are arranged in a single chamber and separated by a wall which is fixed to a frame. Such an arrangement requires relatively high manufacturing and mounting expenses and at the same time it is of big size.